


Honey

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [27]
Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honey, Lingerie, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Single Dad Andy Barber, Single Parents, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Andy Barber only needs five minutes and one word.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eurynome827](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurynome827/gifts).



> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'honey'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Andy Barber, where do I begin to describe how perfect he is? Oh my gosh, besides being a fantasy for my former law student self, he only needs to say this one word and I melt. This is just as much an attack on myself as it is on all of you. Oh gosh, I have to go listen to him say ‘honey’ over and over again! This is a slight continuation of Chivalry, but it can be read on its own. I’m dedicating this to Eury simply because I love her, and of course, for her enthusiastic support of SingleDad!Andy.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Honey. Oh, it’s beautiful. Honey. It’s what Andy calls you. Honey. Sweet and sensual. Honey. Yet, undoubtedly dirty when he whispers it between tangled sheets. Honey. The word tilted with a Boston accent. Honey. 

“Goodnight, honey.” 

Sophie, who wakes you. The patter of her tiny feet. The clang of breakfast dishes. Andy groans into the crook of your neck, pulling your back to his chest. You wriggle, and his cock hardens where it’s pressed against your ass.

“Andy, you have to get up.”

“Five more minutes, honey.”

Andy doesn’t want to leave the bed just yet and truthfully, neither do you. Honey. One word in the rasp of morning. And he knows exactly what your whimper means. Aroused, just as he is by the pink satin slip that you sleep in. A little disarrayed, the hem hiked high up your thighs and the neckline pulled low. Soft and delicate, fingers rough and catching slightly as they roam over you. A purr that makes his cock throb with want.

“Andy, Sophie will be late for school.”

“Four minutes, honey. Plenty of time for me to make you come on my cock.”

“So fucking pretty in this little thing. Barely covers your ass,” he husks, dominance and desire in every word that you helplessly give yourself over to. “Can see your tits, too. Fuck, you’re so perfect.”

Andy growls when he feels how wet you are. You’re always so  _ responsive _ , always so  _ ready _ for him. Your hand reaches back, brushing his stomach as you yank his pyjama pants down enough to free his cock.

“Fuck, you’re so damn  _ tight _ , honey,” he groans, beard grazing your neck so erotically you moan breathlessly, “Ssh, honey. I love hearing you scream but you have to keep it down.”

You’re going  _ crazy _ . Andy’s driving you  _ insane _ . Long, deep strokes of his thick cock. Hands cupping your breasts. Nipples pebbled and he pinches them through the satin. A tease, a test, one you pass by keeping quiet but fail beautifully by tightening around his cock.

“Are you going to come, honey?”

Andy says the word like a question, but he knows as well as you do that it’s only a matter of seconds.

“You like me waking you up like this? Like me waking you up with my fat cock? C’mon, let me feel it, come on my cock, honey.”

Andy buries his face in your neck as he groans through his release. You feel so  _ good _ , coming undone for him. He chuckles, a little out of breath as you hum contentedly. Neither of you really feels like moving, he’s still in you. He knows you can’t see the dark smirk on his face, so he presses his mouth to your ear and you shiver.

“One of these days, we’re lying in bed like this. My cock buried in your pussy until you’re begging me to fuck you. Understand, honey?”

A loud thump on the door that startles you both.

“ _ Dad _ ! I dropped all the Lucky Charms!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
